The Salty Venom of Human Tears
by VampSaxAngel
Summary: "In those seconds, my system shut down completely. All senses died off except for the pain churning in my gut." Out-of-bounds scene set in Eclipse of Edward's true pain involving the Bella/Jacob/Edward triangle. He was in a lot more pain than he let Bella believe or see. Edward's POV. Romance/Angst. Now with the tent scene!
1. Chapter 1

**So, I've been really into reading stuff in Edward's POV recently, and this idea sort of came out of nowhere. As such, it is clear to announce now that Eclipse is my favorite book in the Saga. That being said, I always HATED how Bella never realized how much pain she put Edward in while she was off doing whatever with Jacob. The Jacob/Bella thing never worked for me, and it seemed to just be a complication to add to the story, but not fix the story at all. So, I thought it would be nice to have a one shot where Edward just let it all out. **

**Also, I suppose this could be set somewhere in Eclipse, and, in my head, it is before the battle, possibly after Jacob's all "I'd rather see you dead" garbage. That being said, if you guys want another piece for a renewed version of the battle scene without all the Jacob/Bella kiss nonsense, just let me know. Anyway, I love Edward, and I just needed to put this out there. If you don't like it, that's cool, I just can't let this go. **

**Happy reading, and please review!**

**Edward's POV**

I contemplated, not for the first time, if immortality truly was a curse, just as in love. After all, all's fair in love and war, but I never would have thought that Bella would contribute to the black flak and bloodshed that seemed to flow around us all the time. _Us _being the sickening trio of Bella, Jacob, and myself. One of these things just doesn't belong here...

I hung my head, the dimming sunlight that streamed through the massive bedroom window I was standing in front of streaking across part of my face and over the carpet. I looked down at that light, watching as each minuscule fiber in the carpet glistened like velvet cream beneath the glaring stream of another dying day, a dying sun. I was invincible, dammit, but I had never had such difficulty controlling my emotions. I was thankful that Jasper and Alice were out for their round of hunting, Emmett and Rosalie watching over Bella, Carlisle at the hospital. Esme was in the garden reading, her thoughts all centered on the page she was on at the moment. My family was helping me, helping themselves, but I could not seem to find the strength that I needed to calm my fears, my pain, my _jealousy. _

I hated the word. I hated my turmoil. I hated my inner battle. I had never felt these things before Bella, and now I was trapped in the middle of it all because Bella could not see what I felt. I had hid it so well, but I had recently dropped the facade, averting my eyes when she called Jacob, scowling openly when she spoke of him, almost gasping with every pierce of that dreaded excitement that filled her eyes when she decided to go see him. I had even seen happiness in her eyes when I went hunting last week, and I prompted that it would be a good idea to go see him while I was away. Admittedly, I had brought that on myself, but that did not mean that she had to openly show her stunningly vibrant feelings for the mongrel. It hurt so much, and I wanted to tell her so badly, but I just did not have the heart to.

The light faded erratically in the moments that my thoughts ruled over. I lifted my head, looking out into the forest as a distant rumble echoed through the air. A storm was coming quickly, electricity sitting in the air. From below, I heard the back door click quietly as Esme entered, venturing into the living room to continue her reading with some light, though she did not need it. Just as I needed no light to see every single detail of each individual leaf and tracing tree bark before me, or the crystallized lines right before my eyes that trekked through the glass of the window. I could see it all. I could see my own pain reflected back at me. I could see Bella's raw emotions at every single moment, but, even when I did not hide it, she could not see mine. She was so observant, too much almost, but she was never as perceptive when she really needed to be.

I helped her as much as I could, but when I needed it? Where was she? Nowhere, and it was a massive inequality in our relationship. Deciding that I really did, finally, need help, I began to turn towards the door, the air moving from its settled state that had developed around my still form. The molecules bounced and weaved, Bella's scent intoxicating me. Breathing in deeply, I found such comfort and pain in the freesia and strawberry particles that filled my senses. I loved it, and I hated it. I wanted her, and I wanted her to see. Just as I began to make my way downstairs to speak to Esme, a new rumbling caught my attention. Old grinding gears, rusted spark plugs, a brief slosh of low running oil. Bella's truck. Sighing, I realized that I was too late. I was out of time for a mother's aid.

Growling lowly at myself, I brushed a hand through my hair, frustrated. I needed to say something, anything. This needed to be resolved. I glanced out the window just as the first raindrops hit my window, and Bella hopped out of her truck, returning after a day with Jacob. She threw her bag over her shoulder. According to Charlie, she was staying over with Alice, at least that's what Esme told him. He was none the wiser, but I was none the painless. Heaven forbid I come across Jacob and his vile thoughts again. Truce or not, Bella or not, I would not hesitate to kill him. I closed my eyes, pinching the bridge of my nose as some of his latest inner jabs came to my mind.

_Bella sitting in her truck, arms wrapped around her midsection. She was paled and much too thin, very dark circles lining the skin beneath her eyes. _

_Bella smiling and laughing with Jacob's arm around her. _That expression was all for him, always for him. I had never seen such a carefree look on Bella's face in my presence. Whatever the situation, or lack thereof, there was never such life in her eyes, not that I got to see for myself. That was reserved for Jacob, _her _Jacob.

_She tells me she loves me all the time, you know. You're not the only one that hears it. _

_She actually wants to see me all the time, bloodsucker. What about you? She smiles when we hug when you're away, she _sneaked _away to see _me_. Where is that devotion to you?_

_My scent is covering her, and not because I pushed it on her. Ha! Oh, no, she actually kept hugging me of her own accord. Breathe that in, you monster, soak it up. _

_Her lips will taste like me, will smell like me. She kissed me on the cheek today and never thought to wash it away. Man, did that feel good. She was so close to my lips, too. One good turn, and she would've been mine for good. _

_I was there for her. You weren't. I took care of her. You didn't. I protected her. You didn't. I saved her. You killed her. _

They went on and on, and they pierced me with every word, every sentence. I felt my face twist in pain, my body crumbling beneath the weight of world on my shoulders. Bella's love was weakening, I could feel it. I was losing her, and I was losing her again. God forbid. I had walked away once, but I vowed never to do that again. Bella never made that promise, but she made me make it. Why does she get the benefit of a changing heart while I stay here, frozen and locked within my own heartbreak? Her humanity holds so few faults, that I always get shocked when I find one. She is perfect to me in every single way. She always has been...until now. Now I could not help but to question her heart. I hated myself for it, but I had hit my limit. Bella told me time and time again that she loved me, that she cared, but it does not show as much now as it had before I left.

I leaned back against the wooden post settled between two windows heavily as I sunk down to my knees with my fingers weaved into my hair. I pulled roughly and growled quietly as I heard Esme greet Bella at the door.

"Good evening, dear," Esme greeted, a smile in her voice, but I could hear the tense atmosphere surrounding her tone. She was worried about me, I just knew it, but she would leave me alone. Or, she simply assumed that Bella would help me. Could Bella help me?

My answer for that question was interrupted as Bella's angelic voice filled the air. "Hey, Esme." Her tone was pleasant and presentable. It always was after she got back from being with that mongrel. I growled again, slightly louder this time. Damn him. "Is Edward upstairs? I'm surprised he didn't greet me, though meeting you at the door is just as much of a treat." She chuckled beautifully, the sound chilling me despite my already cold nature.

Esme repeated the action, but she revealed no words. I simply assumed that she had nodded because I soon heard the soft footfalls as Bella very carefully maneuvered herself up the three flights of stairs that led to the floor that held my room. With every step Bella took, my breath shortened and deepened. By the time she stood outside the door, I was gasping with shallow breaths, my chest heaving with an invisible constriction. My throat felt as though it was closing up, tightening. Bella hesitantly wrapped her hand around the door knob, and I watched it turn, the silver of the ball sparkling against the door.

In those seconds, my system shut down completely. All senses died off except for the pain churning in my gut. Bella stood in the doorway, her eyes locking with mine as soon as the light from the hall cascaded onto my huddled form, my black eyes peering out from the area that shown between my bent forearm and bicep. Bella's eyes widened as she gasped, her bag hitting the floor as she rushed towards me.

"Edward!" she gasped as she fell to her knees before me, her hands reaching forward to gently pull my hands from my head. With no will to fight her gentle touch, I let my arms drop, my hands resting where they landed: my arms stretched forward slightly with my limp hands resting on her hips. Bella curled her palms around my cheeks, and I practically melted in her hands. She fire and I was ice. She was my krypton, a delectable poison. "What's wrong?" she asked, her voice strained and pitiful, filled with worry.

My eyes stared into hers blankly for a moment. I held my breath continuously, and as Bella dropped her hand to my chest, she seemed to finally notice my lack of air. Her hair rested over my heart, and, in that moment, my entire body shook with terrific tremors. My eyes stung with tears as I looked at the woman I love, the one that held my heart. I had fallen in love with God's greatest creation, and I had such a magnificent fear that I would soon be losing her to another. I was pitiful and helpless in her hands. I needed her comfort, and I wondered briefly if she would even give me such a thing. Was I worth the comfort anymore? Damn my lack of trust, damn my inability to see her love.

Her eyes flashed to her hand and then back to my eyes. In that short second, I saw everything that I had been yearning to see for weeks. _Love. _Pure undiluted love. It was finally there, shining back at me through her hypnotic cinnamon colored irises. Shaking and reeling in a gasp, I flew forward, falling right into Bella with probably a little too much force. Her body rocked backwards slightly, but she somehow managed to stop her tumbling. I gasped and shook as raucous tremors waved through me with every harsh sob that tumbled from my lips. I pressed my cheek against Bella's chest, listening to the fluttering of her heart. Bella's arms wrapped around me with all the strength her petite body possessed, and I finally felt what I've been needing to feel, all that I have wanted.

I felt her love, her devotion, but I still felt such an insecurity within myself that I broke down, words tumbling from my lips before I could stop them.

"I can't lose you," I breathed airily, gasping. "Never. You're the love of my life, my existence, the rest of my eternity. My forever. You are everything, and I will never be able to function again if you walk out on me. I need you, I want you. I've almost lost you before, but I could never take it if I truly had to let you go, watch you leave. You're the sun, the light, the stars, the shooting star that I wish on. You are every dream come true for me, and I can't let him take you. I can't lose you. I don't want to let you go, even if I have to. I love holding you and protecting you and keeping you close. You give me _warmth_, so much magnificent heat. How can I let you walk away? How can I let you go? H-How...how..." I was in hysterics, completely broken down and vulnerable before the woman that clutched my heart in her fragile porcelain hands. The house was silent besides my gasping breaths and Bella's heartbeats. The others were frozen, startled into submission and silence below. Their presence was known, but my head was blissfully silent in my turmoil.

I had never felt so alone.

"Shh...shh..." Bella shushed quietly, maternally. She began to rock me back and forth slightly, her lithe fingers curling into my hair and scratching across my scalp in the most comforting motion. "Breathe, my love, just breathe. I will never leave you, I swear that to you. You have my heart and my soul in your hand. I can never leave without those, and I never want to because I've already given them to the most amazing man in the world. My protector, my lover, my boyfriend, my fiance, my future husband, my vampire, my everything. I love you, Edward, and nothing and no one is ever going to change that. With all of my heart in your hands, I will never leave you. I will never move on, and I will never go away. This is _our_ forever, Edward, no on else's."

Listening to her words but ignoring her gentle shushing, I transpired, "B-but what a-about J-J-Jacob?"

Bella tensed in my hands, and that brought on a whole new round of hysterics. I was gonna lose her. Dear God, please bless my venom with stillness at her goodbye. Let me get killed by some rogue, murderous vampire. Anything is better than this pain.

"I will never speak to Jacob Black again," Bella whispered quietly, fiercely, and with such hatred that I could not help but move away from her slightly so I could look in her eyes. She stared forward a second, her eyes blazing with hatred, but that disappeared completely as she looked down on me. Her eyes met mine with gentility and love, gazing into my eyes with a stunning ray of light. In her gaze, I felt fire burn in my veins.

"W-why?" I asked gently, my breathing finally beginning to calm.

Bella shook her head. "Unimportant. His words were not the best, and I would rather not repeat them," she replied carefully, cryptically. Whatever the reason, though, I saw that she truly was never going to involve herself with him again. I saw that, and I could not stop myself from absolutely reveling in her new emotion for the mutt. I truly felt saddened by her loss of friendship, but my nerves were calmed. I had been on the brink of destruction, and she was pulling me back to earth. I had orbited without gravity, and she was my gravity and here she was. She was giving my leverage, a direction, a meaning. She was holding me here, and I loved it.

"And I am never leaving you, Edward. I will never run screaming from you," she stated strongly, her eyes meeting mine with blazing power. My breathing calmed with striking speed, my body finally calming to light shivers. From my lasting raw emotions or Bella's heated touch on my skin, I did not know, but I shook deliciously, my body against hers. "Besides," Bella's lips quirked with a gentle, adorable smirk, "you're gonna be absolutely stuck with me soon so you have no reason to worry. I want you forever, Edward Cullen, and I intend to make that a reality."

"Forever," I whispered as if testing the word. Delicious. "Forever," I stated, stronger in tone.

Bella nodded, her eyes brightening as she saw my mood shifting. "God, I love you," I breathed. "I'm so sorry I ever doubted your love. Please, say you'll forgive me."

"There's nothing to forgive. And I love you, too." Her eyes locked with mine. "Forever."

She tightened her arms on me, bringing my head to her chest. She rested her chin on my head, sometimes placing a sweet kiss to my hair as she rocked me. I held onto her as tightly as I dared.

My heart, my love, my life, my death, my passion, my kryptonite, my everything.

_My Bella._

* * *

><p><em>But I'm only human<br>And I bleed when I fall down  
>I'm only human<br>And I crash and I break down  
>Your words in my head, knives in my heart<br>You build me up and then I fall apart  
>'Cause I'm only human<em>

_~Christina Perri, "Human"_

* * *

><p><strong>Review <strong>

**If you want a oneshot of my take on the tent scene and impending battle, let me know, or any Eclipse moment for that matter, but my spin on it :) Let me know in a review!**

**Hope you liked it!**

**~Much Love, Zoe**

**-Until next time...**


	2. My Saving Grace - Eclipse Tent Scene

** Okay, so, I've actually tried to write this before, but I just couldn't get the flow right. Not sure why. Could've been my mood. Either way, I've decided to give it another go. **

**So, I'm gonna say this is tied to the one-shot before this one. I guess you could say it connects if I had written Eclipse and the previous one-shot was written in Eclipse, ignoring the changes that I'm sure would have occurred in between. Along that line of thinking, too, it hasn't stalled the idea of my re-writing Eclipse altogether. Would that be something you would be interested in? It will be a while before I start it, since I need to finish some other stories first, but it would give me enough time to organize my thoughts, and do with it what I can. **

**Moving on, this is the tent scene and portion of the battle (the two days of when Bella gets to the camp site and then the fight between Edward and Victoria the next) with a few twists and turns included. Please enjoy!**

**Edward's POV**

The air is still.

It brushes over my frozen form, and even I can feel the falling of the temperature. Why I needed the ability to pick up ranges in Fahrenheit is beyond me, but I could not calm the grating nerves almost burning beneath my pale skin. There was something...off about the air around me. It was too silent, too heavy, but there was a weightlessness to it, as if it were reminding me both of the impending battle and the calm that would be sure to come after the newborns, and Victoria, had been defeated. Too long has that demonic, red-headed bitch managed to escape me.

My fingers curled into my palms, dipping into the hard skin there. Vile creature. Who was she to hunt what is so rightfully _mine_? Not by possession or obsession, but by heart. Bella was willing to give up everything to be with me; friends, family, Jacob. I'll be damned if she loses me too to that evasive creature. I growled deep within my chest. No, that wasn't even an option. Evasiveness. Running away. Blessed be to my family that I trusted them so much. They would handle themselves, stand on their own, and I knew there would be absolutely no hesitation in ripping Victoria limb from limb the second she stepped into the clearing in the valley below the surrounding mountains. In my head, however, and with my sickening desire, I so wanted to be the one that got to kill her. I wanted to be the one that tore her apart and chunked her lifeless body into the flames to be devoured by the rage of hell. She had gone after what was mine, just as her mate had, and I had no qualms about giving them the same fate, my soul be damned.

I turned around, looking out over the rocky cliff face. The drop was steep, an immediate tumble. Even for me, it would be one hell of a drop. Suddenly, I envisioned Bella falling before me, her eyes wide as her wild chocolate mane swirled around her face. I inhaled sharply, stepping away from the edge, and shaking the disturbing image away.

As if hearing my thoughts, the wind shifted and Bella's ambrosia scent, as well as the stench of dog, blew over my senses. I turned just as Jacob came sauntering through the treeline. I matched his pace, noting the way he held Bella too close to his chest for comfort. Bella seemed to agree because she started pushing away from him as soon as she saw me, he eyes lifting from their concentrated view of the earth. Jacob dropped her quickly, and I listened for the confusing timber of his thoughts with a soft smirk as Bella ran up to me, managing to not trip along the way. She vaulted into my chest, pressing her face into the navy cloth of my shirt. I smiled down at her head, wrapping my arms around her waist as tightly as I dared, breathing her in.

Even through the veil of wolf stench, her scent was still tantalizing, surprisingly. I pressed my lips to her hair, resisting the urge to purr as her arms tightened around me. The sweetest cage for the devil himself.

_Watch your hands, bloodsucker. _Jacob hissed at me through his thoughts. I looked up at him, staring blankly as I carefully slid my right hand across Bella's back and over her hip. She sighed in return, quickly moving her arms up to neck. She gazed up at me with her gentle eyes filled with all the love her soul had to offer.

Jacob growled, trembling as he fell forward onto all fours. I turned to the side, keeping Bella in my arms, as he stalked towards us. She pulled her arms away from me to curl them in between us against my chest as her eyes took in Jacob's bristling form with a slow tremble.

_You cocky bastard, _he snarled. _You're pushing Bella to her death. _

Smirking. "I'm not actually," I stated. "She asked me."

His darkly bronzed eyes widened a moment. _She would never. _

"Oh, but she would, Mutt," I said, and he growled. "You just don't know her like I do."

He stepped forward, and Bella pushed herself closer to me. I glowered at the large wolf, and the playfulness, if only one sided, melted into the thinning air.

"Jacob," Bella whispered, "Go."

His eyes moved from me to the angel in my arms, and he took in her posture with even more confusion. Bella seemed to notice the emotion in his gaze because she gave him a response before I had time to tell her where his thought process had spiraled.

"We're through, Jake. Your pack needs you more than we do. You owe it to them to be amongst them when the fight starts," she stated, her voice just as quiet as before. Though her eyes were on him, the rest of her being was acutely aware of my presence. Each heartbeat fluttered between us and the warmth of her skin lit me up from the inside out. I relished in the warmth running over my skin, sickeningly aware of the aromatic blood rushing just beneath my nose. There was no desire for her blood, however, but I was always so aware of its presence, disturbingly so.

I blinked and loosened my grip on my thoughts as Jacob's brain swirled with a question. _She loves me. There must be some way to make her see it. _He thought back to the day he had kissed her by force, resulting in the breaking of her hand. I growled at him, and I knew my eyes were dimming to a frightening black. Had Jacob always been so selfish and stupid? He had practically attacked Bella. That was the closest I had ever come to breaking his face, my promise to Bella almost forgotten in the onslaught of anger that had clouded my gaze. Almost. Were it not for Bella's calming words and gentle hand on my shoulder, as well as Charlie's presence, the day would have ended much differently. Still, there was something in his mind that forced him to believe it was worth the best. Beyond just Charlie's acceptance of such a terrible action, it was also his obsession - love, as he called it - which kept him from seeing how much that moment had affected Bella.

"Go to them, Jake."

His gaze wavered, sadness peeking through, and even I could understand the shift of his emotions. If Bella were to tell me to go, it would lead to my deepest Hell. Even I wouldn't wish that on my enemy. Yet, here we are.

_Why, Bella? Why can't you see how you feel? Why?!_ I flinched at the sudden volume filling my head. There was a snarled edge to the words, and I found Jacob's increasing anger supremely unsettling.

I attempted to move Bella behind me, but she was having none of it, clinging to me in an almost desperate manner. Unable to refuse her anything, I kept her caged in my arms, but I still turned my back more towards the creature, twisting my head to look at him over my shoulder.

"He wants to know why you can't see how you truly feel about him," I told her, never moving my eyes. As the words tumbled out, I could almost taste the nonexistent, rising bile from my empty stomach.

She shifted on her feet but never came closer nor moved away. A nervous movement. "I don't love you the way you think, Jacob. More than that, you're the one who ultimately made the decision for our friendship to end. You did this," she murmured, dropping her head just slightly.

_Wha-? She's the one who's been avoiding me. How the hell was I the problem? _His thoughts were furious. I was growing considerably uncomfortable the longer the encounter stretched. Jacob was trying my patience. The pup had been in my space long enough.

"He doesn't understand," I stated sparingly. He glared at me, commenting passingly about how I had made him out to be nothing but stupid by saying so. I narrowed my eyes. Obsessive pup.

Bella sighed against me, her warm breath brushing over my shirt, and I inhaled the free flowing air particles with ease, taking in even more of her delicious scent. "You said you would rather see me dead, Jake," she said, her tone dipping to a whisper. "That's like saying you would rather see me dead than happy. What kind of love is that?"

I had never seen a creature so shocked. His sharp eyes lost all of their glimmer and practically filled his face as they widened. For once, I offered him my sympathy. Bella had given him the one thing I had feared she would give me. Her goodbye.

"Go fight with your brothers, Jacob. You'll find someone soon, I just know it, but it's not me. It was never me." She paused. "I'm so sorry."

Jacob stood stock still for a second before running off so fast I practically missed the movement with my sharp vision. To Bella, I'm sure it were as if he had disappeared in thin air. Against my chest, Bella nuzzled her face into my shirt, and I held her on her feet as she swayed. Turmoil after turmoil, emotional or otherwise, had plagued her for weeks. From Jake to the newborns to Victoria, Bella had been under so much strain. In turn, I was stressed for her well being. She slept but not well. She ate but not enough. Even my gentle coaxing and humming of her lullaby was not enough to get her to truly relax. That's why I was so desperate for this battle to be over. Once the problems lifted, Bella could be happy again. Content.

"What's going on?" she mumbled into my chest.

I blinked, listening for knowing thoughts. Alice was quick to find, even in the veil of rambunctious wolf thoughts screaming with excitement at being able to put their skills to the test. "Everyone is getting ready. Alice keeps checking for any difference in her visions. Nothing has changed. Unfortunately, though, that means that tonight will be rough. A blizzard is coming."

Involuntarily, Bella shivered against me. It may have been from the iciness of my skin, but I chalked it up to the mention of snow. While she thought it beautiful, she had a hidden hatred for the flighty element. Ironic, considering how she clung to my cold form. "Yay. Snow," she murmured sarcastically.

I chuckled lightly, pressing my hand against her lower back as I steered us over to the tent. "Come on. The temperature has been dropping. I'd rather you not be out when the snow starts to fall."

She nodded and slipped inside before me after I had unzipped the front flap. I followed and watched her drop to her knees, crawling to the sleeping bag I already had laid out in the corner. She sat along its edge, gripping her knees to her chest. I exhaled and sat in front of her with my legs crossed. Our eyes locked as soon as I had settled, and I drowned, willingly, in her honey colored gaze. Tentatively, she reached out and slipped her fingers along the curve of my cheek and jaw. I resisted the urge to purr, not knowing how that particular sound would cause her to react. I could not, however, stop the quick tremble that went through me at the warmth of her skin against mine. Her lips curved up gently, feeling the reaction run through my form.

"Speaking of snow," she bristled, cradling my face in her palm, "what are we going to do tonight? You obviously can't help the cold, but I can't sleep without you."

I smiled in return, loving how she said that she needed me with her. I leaned forward to reach around her, keeping my eyes on hers as I grasped the backpack that sat behind her. She stilled the closer I drew, and I watched, hypnotized, as her deep eyes flicked to my lips. My smile dropped as her scent flared instantly, and I took her lips with mine. An underlay of passion and fear raged within me. I wanted her - have wanted her - but I was simply so fearful of hurting a single hair on my angel's head. For once, to my surprise, she did not force my control. Instead, she let her lips speak in silent whispers of love and adoration, her hand on my cheek our only other form of contact. After a moment or two, we parted, both of our chests heaving a bit faster than normal. She lowered her hand as I moved back, bringing the pack with me to set it on my lap.

She looked down at it curiously as I reached a hand into the largest compartment. I pulled out a small contraption. It was a basic heater, but Alice had assured me it would be enough for tonight. Bella giggled as I set it to the side and practically threw the backpack into a distant corner.

"Always the prepared one, aren't you?" she questioned rhetorically.

A brief laugh past my lips. "For you, always. Besides, Alice said this will keep you warm enough tonight. Not sure I'll be able to hold you the whole time, though. Even with this, the temperature and my cold skin still won't be good to be wrapped in all night. With your luck, you'll wake up with a cold whether I'm holding you or not, though."

"Har, har," she muttered, shaking her head. "You're still holding me, though."

I nodded my head. "Of course."

* * *

><p>The morning light of the freshly wakened, cloud covered sun filtered through the thin walls of the tent. In the veil of the glow, the temperature was just as low as it had been throughout the night. Despite the icy temperature and my cold skin, Bella never once moved away from me. Even now, she rests her head on my chest with her right hand curled lightly into the silk of my shirt. Her angelic, childlike face was supremely sweet beneath the subtle daylight glow. From my right, the heated air of the small object flowed over us. Through the many layers of fabric and the heavy duty sleeping bag, Bella had been well guarded from the elements. So much so that she had clung to me throughout the rustling of the wind outside, still speaking my name and her love for me. I smiled, thinking back throughout the night. It has only been a few short hours since she had stopped talking altogether. Tilting my head, I traced my eyes over her face. So content; so beautiful.<p>

Outside, the arctic winds made the tent tremble just lightly. The blizzard had blown through well into the night, but the tent was unshakable beneath even its raging force. Bella's chest moved slowly, up and down. The exact opposite of the powerful elements which had forced their way across the mountain beneath the crystal moonlight above. I listened for the gentle beat of her heart - my forever melody - as it began to quicken its pace to signify she was waking. Her brows furrowed, and she kept her eyes closed as she stretched against me, making me think of her as a sunbathing kitten. My lips curled at the thought. My little lion kitten.

Some seconds past before her lids lifted to reveal her melted chocolate covered irises. She blinked beneath the harsh light, her pupils contracting before her gaze fell upon me. Her cheeks lifted with the gentility of her smile, and I could do nothing less than return the gesture.

"Good morning, Love," I greeted quietly.

She hummed, breathing, "Morning." Suddenly, her smile dropped and her eyes widened as she looked up at me. Instantaneously, my features fell, and I parted my lips to ask her what was wrong, but her voice fluttered out before I got the chance. "Has anything changed? Is everyone still okay?"

I relaxed my tensed shoulders, hoping she would take on semblance of my serenity. Of course. I should have known. Leave it to Bella to worry about others before herself despite the circumstances. Nothing had changed, and the others - vampires and wolves - were still down at the clearing, fully prepared for what was to come.

"Yes, everything is going as planned. Alice hasn't seen any changes," I replied coolly.

Bella shifted against me, closer than before, stating, "The future isn't set in stone."

I had to give her that. It was true. The future is entirely subjective, given that our basic choices ultimately altered the moments ahead in our lives. That being said, newborns are volatile and bloodthirsty. That's what they know. It's how we enter this world. Whatever the circumstances, they were all after one thing - Bella - and with her still beating heart and the flowing blood in her veins, the chances of a change in the future were slim to none. The newborns wanted nothing else, and they would stop at nothing to get it, even if it meant dying in the process. Though I hated the vile creations, in spite of being a vampire myself, I knew well of what newborn vampires are about. Jasper had taught me many things from his time in the south, especially about newborns. He, himself, declared a shift in decision highly unlikely. Given that newborns also tend to stick to a single train of thought, it would take a good, solid change to shift their focus to anything _other_ than Bella's blood.

I nodded to her, intently tuned into the harsh humming behind her rib cage. "You do have a point. However, newborns have a one track mind. It would take a lot to change their course of action. And with you, a warm blooded human on the receiving end of their actions, they won't stop until they get you. They won't, of course, but that also means that, for them, the future is set."

She stared at me a moment longer, and I was incredibly pleased when her heartbeat began to slow down to a healthy rhythm. I reached up and ran my fingers through her tangle hair, calmly pulling the knots out, before leaning in and pressing a soft kiss to her fragile forehead. She shivered against me and her skin warmed with the blood which rushed into her cheeks. She tightened her arms around my chest in response. "You're going to be fine, Bella," I whispered against her skin. She simply nodded, nuzzling her face into my neck and breathing deeply. I smirked above her. How ironic. Her scent once tempted me; whereas, mine calmed her. Blissful irony.

I released her now tangle free hair, smoothing down the soft expanse of the strands along her back. I breathed her in as a new voice entered my head. I kept her close.

_Alice says the battle will start in about twenty minutes. She said not to worry, nothing's changed. If something shifts, she wants you to look out for her, and I'll be listening to the pack. _Seth, the youngest wolf.

"Bella?" I whispered.

She pulled away to meet my eyes. "Yes?"

"Seth is outside. He says everything is going exactly as planned," I told her, and she glanced over at the entry flap of the tent before releasing me to begin pulling on her shoes. "Are you going out there?"

She bobbed her head. "I am. Come on. It may not matter much to you, given that you can hear everything in your thoughts, but I would like to be near Seth, too. I'm gonna need both of you to keep me updated."

Without waiting for a response, she unzipped the flap and crawled out, her boot covered feet crunching over the nose. I followed soon after, watching her blink at the harshly reflective sunlight spanning the snow. She walked over to the gray spotted wolf stationed near a large rock to the left of the tent and towards the treeline. She reached up as he lowered his head, and her pale fingers flitted through the fur beneath his snout. He huffed at her as she pulled her hand away, sitting back on his haunches.

_She's really calm. That's good. Very good. _He thought, looking down at her. She smiled up at him.

"You've gotta stay close, Seth. I'm sure you'd rather be down with the pack, but I'm glad you're here," she said.

He gave a wolfish grin, tongue lulling out. _True, true. But this is as good as any other position. The pack can handle themselves. _

She giggled at him, and traipsed back to me, taking my hand as I scoured the treeline. Fifteen minutes had past before my eyes. There were five minutes left, and I was filtering through Alice's head, taking in each vision with perfect clarity. The newborns charge in, they fight, and we win. It was so simple, so expected. In the back of my mind, I noted that Victoria was nowhere in sight in any of the visions. I was unsettled by this, but it could have meant anything from her being a coward to her not being involved at all. I hoped for neither because I was just itching for the chance to rip her limb from limb.

The rest of the family was calm as ever, thanks to Jasper, I'm sure. They were all confident of the outcome, obviously putting their faith in Alice. Time would determine whether that faith was legitimate, but it would do for now. My family stood in pairs at the edge of the clearing's treeline with Jasper and Alice at the front. Jasper was the most experienced, and Alice was keeping everyone informed. Esme and Carlisle were to their right, and Emmett and Rosalie to the left.

The wolves were an entirely different story. They shifted with eager anticipation, some even making bets as to how many they would kill, and who would come out with the highest number of slaughters. I almost rolled my eyes. Such children. They hid among the trees and brush. We didn't want the newborns to see them immediately. They were our secret weapon. Same stood to the front, keeping the wolves in their places. The only one that wasn't following exact orders was Jacob, who stood almost even with Sam. Jacob's thoughts were unnaturally silent among the rambunctious thoughts of the pack. I paid him little mind, however, as Alice's voice popped into my head.

_Here they come. _

Within seconds, the clearing was covered with immortal creatures and the battle commenced. I squeezed Bella's hand, switching perspectives as I moved over multiple thoughts at once.

"What's happening?" she asked in response to my action.

"The newborns just entered the clearing and the fight has started. The wolves just attacked alongside our family."

_Ha ha ha! Eat it, fucker! _Glad you're having fun there, Emmett.

_Shoot! Shoot! Shoot! _Embry thought as a newborn latched onto his neck. He struggled around, and I watched from Jasper's eyes as he ripped the creature away, quickly tearing it to pieces. _Dude's got skills. _

_More than I thought there would be. Still no sign of Victoria. Dammit. _Jasper ran after another newborn, killing the inexperienced vampire instantly.

"It's a close fight," I breathed. "We're still winning, though, and the future hasn't changed," I told Bella as Seth moved closer to us. I glanced at Bella as Seth nudge her hand with his nose. She looked down at him curiously.

"What is it?" she questioned.

_Sam is calling for help. One of us needs to go. _He stated within his thoughts, directing them at me while his eyes remained on Bella as she nuzzled his snout.

"Seth says Sam is calling for assistance." She looked back at me, eyebrows raised, before sparing a glance at the wolf once more. "One of us needs to go."

She gasped, and her now wide eyes locked with mine. For once, her fear was divided. I knew she worried for Seth dearly. He was the youngest pack member, after all, and he had little to no fighting experience, even with the training we went through. As if sensing the direction of my thoughts, she squeezed her eyes shut as she moved her hand to the side of Seth's large head and curled her fingers into his fur.

"You're the most experienced fighter not there, Edward," she said, trembling and holding onto Seth for dear life.

_I can still go. Any help is better than none at all. _Seth murmured in my head, leaning his face against Bella's torso.

I shook my head at him. "You're the youngest wolf, Seth. I don't doubt that you would be of use, but one good move..." Bella's heart fluttered relentlessly, and I stopped my words, knowing that saying them aloud would do more harm than good.

_Well, what about Bella? I stay and you go? I doubt any newborns will travel this far from the clearing. I could be wrong, and if I am, I can still run fast enough to get us both out of here._

I bobbed my head, gripping Bella's hand once more. Her eyes finally opened, and they were glossed with tears. "You're going, aren't you?" she whispered.

I lifted my free hand to her cheek. "I'm very sorry, Bella. I know I promised-"

"But they need you," she interrupted. "You'll be okay." She said this more to herself than me. "Just...hurry back to me, okay? And preferably in one piece?"

I stepped forward and pressed my lips to hers. It wasn't a desperate action. Even if I had to crawl back to her, I would always come back. "I'll be back soon. You worry about keeping yourself safe. Seth can handle everything up here, and I trust him sincerely. Stay here unless it is absolutely necessary that you run." I turned to Seth. "If something does happen, you get her out of here, and you scream as loud as you can in your thoughts, understand?"

_Crystal. I'll guard her with my life. _

I nodded to him, squeezing Bella's hand once more before disappearing from her sight. Though leaving her alone on the mountain was a hard thing to do, I had faith in both Seth and Bella to stay alive. The circumstances were irrelevant as long as they both came out with heartbeats.

I practically materialized on the field, right behind a newborn going after Carlisle. I made quick work of the creature, deftly tossing the body parts into the already roaring fire. Carlisle glanced at me with a lifted eyebrow.

_Bella?_

"She's fine," I said as I took out another newborn.

The field was littered with precarious body parts and plenty of blurs. Each creature, vampire and wolf alike, were rushing over the grass to diminish as many opponents as possible. No one on our side was gone or injured, thankfully, but the newborns seemed to keep coming, more and more rushing out from between the trees. As I dismantled another two newborns, I not only saw Alice freeze, but Jasper grew fiercely rigid as he rushed over to protect Alice from any dangers while she was locked in a vision. I moved closer to them, still fending off different creatures as I let a piece of my mind be filled by Alice's thoughts.

_A deep, threatening darkness vanished into a loud scream as Bella plummeted to the rocky ground, rolling and skidding over to the cliff side. Her left arm dangled over the edge, and her eyes danced behind her eyelids as she rested, unconscious, along the cliff face. _

_A low growl filled the air as two small feet wrapped in black, worn out boots came up by Bella's side. _

My eyes widened as Alice's did when the vision came to an end. I snarled and ripped through a small group of newborns circling me as I shot right up to my siblings. Alice was shaking.

"What is it?" Jasper asked, his voice hard as he blocked Alice from any and all threats around us.

"I-It's Bella. She and Seth are in trouble, but I couldn't see who was going after them."

"Victoria?" Jasper wondered just as I gasped and gripped my head as a loud scream barreled through my conscious.

_DAMMIT, YOU LEECH! EDWARD, I'M RUNNING AWAY FROM THE TENT! THE RED HAIRED BITCH AND ONE OF HER MINIONS SHOWED UP! I'VE GOT BELLA, AND I'M GOING TO GET HER AS FAR AWAY AS I CAN! I- SHIT! BELLA! ARGH!_

I watched, through Seth's eyes, as a mass of pale skin came barreling through the forest. Seth's gaze widened as he was thrown into a large tree. Briefly, I watched Bella tumbling away from the wolf as darkness took over his mind. Seth was unconscious, and Alice's vision was coming true.

I leaned my head back, releasing a feral growl which shook the ground.

_Go Edward! _Alice screamed as Jasper darted away to take care of some more newborns. I made for the tree line, but a mass of newborns came flying through the trees. The wolves, my family, and I all fell together against the large bulk of creatures. Furious growls and screeches filled the air as the sharp sound of shattering marble echoed about. Within minutes, the newborns were finally gone, and I stepped forward to go after Bella, but I froze as the wind blew through the clearing. Bella's strawberry and apple cinnamon scent moved over my body, as well as Victoria's bitter scent like iron.

"Lose something, Edward?" a sickly sweet voice called.

I turned slowly to see Victoria standing in the center of the clearing, a few yards away from my family and the pack. I growled and made a move towards her, but a brief flash in her thoughts forced me to stop my actions. In response, the pack and my family circled around me, all of us keeping our piercing gazes on Victoria as she stood before us with an evilly delighted smirk befalling her childish features.

"If I'm not mistaken, I believe you've not only lost a massive wolf but also an extremely delicious smelling human," she murmured, tilting her head to the side.

I growled again. Her thoughts were void of any suspicion, but I knew well there was something up her vile, monstrous sleeves. Bella wasn't with her, but she was close.

Victoria's smirk intensified. "Riley," she called.

A tall, maroon eyed vampire appeared beside her. I recognized him from the missing posters around Forks and Seattle. Riley Biers. Then, my focus fell on the person at his feet. Bella. He had his pale hand wrapped in the silky strands of her hair and was pulling her up from her kneed position. A rivulet of blood dripped from her mouth and nose, and a long cut ran from her left temple, down through her eye, and stopped just beyond the line of her jaw. She was gasping against the vampire's hold, her hands trying, unsuccessfully, to remove his hand from her hair.

My vision sparked red, and I leaned forward into a shallow crouch.

Victoria raised a condescending finger, waving it at me. "Ah, ah, ah. One move on your part, and your pet gets ripped to shreds."

I growled, but I didn't move forward, though it was hard. Not only was Victoria a supreme target, but Riley was as well. Damn them both.

_Sly bitch. _Emmett thought.

_We will save Bella, Edward. There must be a way. _Though her thoughts were crystal clear, there was an angry and protective edge to Esme's thoughts as she looked Bella over.

_I'm gonna kill them for touching Bella. _Alice snarled.

Carlisle, Jasper, and Rosalie were silent, almost contemplative in their fury. My gaze swam with red like blood. They had harmed Bella. Death was deserved for them both. We had killed her pathetic army. I _would_ kill Victoria.

_I've smelled such tempting blood. I can't succumb. Victoria would not be happy. What is her issue with this human anyway? Not to mention, why go after a human pet when she can just get her own? _I tuned into Riley's thoughts, pulling out of my crouch. As our eyes met, he tightened his grip on Bella's hair. She cried out and gasped, her chest heaving even more as her neck dipped back. I hissed in warning, but he did not loosen his grip.

"Edward," Bella gasped, my tense gaze met her fearful one. Neither Victoria nor Riley paid her any mind. Moving her trembling lips, I let my eyes trace them as she spoke to me with silence being our guide. _Victoria told Riley he's her mate. She's lying. He doesn't know what he's here for._

I lowered my head at her, our gaze still linked. _Get him unguarded, and he'll move away. _

I kept following her lips until she was done, finishing with a breathy, "I love you, all of you."

Victoria groaned deep in her throat, looking down at Bella. In her distraction, I moved a few feet closer, family and wolves in tow. Victoria crouched before Bella as we dipped down into low crouches. Riley watched us with attentive eyes, but he made no move to oppose us. Smart man. Victoria's sharp nails moved over Bella's right cheek. Bella gasped and squeezed her eyes closed, whimpering as Victoria cut into her skin. More blood ran down her cheek as tears followed. I wanted to rush forward and get Victoria away, but even with my speed she was too close to dismantle without a distraction. After a few seconds, she pulled her hand away, and Bella glared at her through her painful, tear filled eyes.

"Do you really think I'm going to let you go back to them?" Victoria wondered in a sickeningly sweet tone. Bella glanced at me once before shaking her head. Victoria stood and stepped away with a twisted smile on her face. "At least you know your place, human _filth_."

A chorus of snarls echoed at her words.

"Riley," I called, somewhat calmly. He looked up at me. His face was blank, but his thoughts spiraled with confusion. "You have followed Victoria for too long. Whatever you wish to believe, I can assure you that she is not your mate."

"You dare defy me?" Victoria growled at me, her lips pulling back over her teeth. I ignored her as Riley's brows furrowed.

"That's right. Victoria has no mate. We killed him for going after mine." I lifted a finger, pointing at Bella. "She. Is. Mine. Victoria made you think she cared for you so you would work alongside her."

He blinked owlishly, his hand loosening its grip. Bella groaned at the release of the tension, but it still wasn't enough. I needed him to relinquish her entirely.

Victoria laid a hand on Riley's arm, but his eyes never left mine. "He's lying. You are the one I love, Riley."

I shook my head. "No. She doesn't love you. She only has a hatred for a human unlucky enough to get trapped in her mate's game of predator and prey. I took his life because he harmed the one thing I give everything in me to protect. She's led you to your death, Riley. Her hatred is all she has. Don't fall into her games. Let. Bella. Go."

"Don't you dare!" Victoria snarled, pouncing at Bella. As if it was our predestined cue, the entirety of my family and the pack rushed forward. Emmett and Jasper caught Victoria mid-pounce as Rosalie and Alice grabbed Riley's arms. Bella fell forward, and Carlisle, Esme, and I moved to her. I picked her up as gently as possible, stepping away from the red-eyed vampires. Carlisle and Esme flanked me, both of their thoughts circling Bella.

Victoria screeched, struggling against my brothers' holds, but it was to no avail. All four of my siblings looked over at me, eyes tense and narrow. Their thoughts all echoed the exact same question.

_What do we do now?_

My eyes narrowed as well. "Kill them."

Victoria screamed at the top of her lungs while Riley remained silent, both of them falling into piles of body parts. Bella buried her face into my chest and covered her ears at the noise, gasping against me. I tightened my hold on her, careful of her injuries. Once the murders were complete, Riley and Victoria joined the now ashen army cradled in the flames. My family circled before me, their eyes on Bella as she finally lifted her head, blood staining my shirt.

_The Volturi will be here soon. _Alice thought, looking over her shoulder at the dying flames.

I nodded and turned to the pack. "Go find Seth," I told Sam. "We can handle things from here. Thank you for your help."

His large head bowed to me. _This is what we were made to do. We will depart. Keep Bella safe._

They ran off into the forest just as four hooded figures walked across the field. They removed their hoods in synchronization to reveal Jane, Alec, Felix, and Demetri. All but Jane appeared thoroughly bored with the entire scene. Her eyes traced over the field before moving over each of us turn, coming to rest on Bella's bloody face. Bella shivered, shrinking into me. I hissed at Jane in warning. She smirked, but thought it better to leave her power to herself.

"Quite a day you've had, isn't it, Cullens?" the blonde vampire smirked.

"Indeed," Carlisle murmured, stepping forward. Esme, Jasper, and Emmett shifted towards him. "As you can see, however, the newborn army has been defeated."

Jane hummed through a sarcastic smile. "So it would seem. But..." Her eyes floated back to Bella. "It would appear that you have not yet completed dear _Bella's_ transition. Aro will be _very_ interested in such news."

"She will be changed after her wedding. She and Edward are currently engaged, and there wedding will take place within the next year," Alice stated. Jane's eyes narrowed at her. She briefly thought of using her power, but rejected the idea as she knew Aro would be furious.

"I'll be sure to pass on the good news. Aro will be expecting an invitation, of course." Her eyes met mine.

"We'll be happy to attend an invitation to all of your masters," I stated. I felt Bella's eyes on me, but I just looked down at her while shaking my head. She blinked at me before pressing her face back into my shirt.

"You would do well not to fail on that promise." She lifted her hood, and the others copied the action. "Our work here is done. Aro sends you his regards Carlisle."

"As always, they are happily returned," Carlisle said.

Jane simply bobbed her head and turned away. They rushed off into the distance, a shuffle of leaves the only evidence to their departure. Once they were out of sight, Carlisle flew to me. Bella stiffened at his sudden presence before lifting her face to him. He cradled her cheeks in his hands, looking over her face.

_She's going to need a few stitches. The blood flow as stopped, thankfully, but it will take a lot of care to keep anything from scarring over. Edward, she needs to be in my office, now. _

I nodded to him, and he turned to the family. "Edward, Esme, Bella, and I are returning home to care for her injuries. The rest of you need to clear up any evidence, fire included. Should you desire, go for a quick hunt and then come home. By the time you return, there will be no trace of blood. Take your time."

My siblings bowed their heads, silently dispersing in the trees in pairs. My parents and I rushed back to the house with Bella in my arms. We moved up to Carlisle's study, and Esme and I stood against the far wall as Carlisle immediately got to work on stitching Bella up and cleaning the blood away. I watched in silence, barely registering Esme's quick movements as she disappeared before reappearing with a jade colored button up. She held it out to me.

_Change, son. That shirt should be disposed of before your brothers and sisters come back. _

Mutely, I threw the bloodied shirt over my head before replacing it with the button up. Esme took it from me and exited. The scent of smoke filled my nose, and I checked her thoughts to see her quickly burning the fabric outside in the trees before coming back up. She stood beside me. Carlisle's hands were gentle and swift. Bella winced as he stitched closer and closer to her eye. He stopped at the edge of the eyebrow, noting that the cut on her eyelid was quite shallow in comparison to the rest of the red line. Bella inhaled and exhaled slowly as he continued with his needle, moving down her ivory cheek.

"Your injuries will be healed in a short couple of weeks Bella," Carlisle murmured to her as he snipped the stitching thread.

"Will anything scar?" she whispered, never taking her eyes off his face.

Carlisle sighed, lifting a single finger to run it lightly over the freshly stitched mark along the left side of her face. Bella's eyes widened at the contact, and he moved his hand away. "I'm very sorry, Bella. I will do everything I can to keep the scarring to the bare minimum. If it still bothers you, I can make an appointment with an excellent surgeon in Seattle who specializes in reconstruction."

My eyes tightened in the span of half a second. Would Bella worry so much about her appearance? She was never arrogant about her looks, and I made it my mission many times over to try and make her see how extremely desirable she is. If Bella found fault with her appearance, I would do everything I could to help her gain confidence. Scars meant nothing to me in response to the perfection that is Bella. I would love her if she were blue with purple hair and three eyes. Scars be damned, I would make her see my love, even if she looked in the mirror and saw nothing but flaws. If the scars remained and she wanted them fixed, I would go right along with her, willingly giving her all the support I could. She would never be alone again, no matter our surroundings.

I refocused on Bella as she began shaking her head, almost in slow motion. "I...I don't think I would want to go through with the trouble. As long as Edward doesn't leave me, I'll take in all the scars I have to."

I moved to her, kneeling by the couch she was laying on as I took her hand. "I love you, my Bella. I will _never _leave you again. Your scars are beautiful, and I will kiss them every day for the rest of eternity," I paused shortly before adding, "whether you want me to or not."

Her eyes sparkled with tears, and she reached up to me, curling her arms over my shoulders as her fingers twirled into my hair. I heard a low rustle and the opening of the door, and Carlisle and Esme's scents faded from the room. Inhaling, I colored the lining of my lungs with Bella's stunning aroma.

"Thank you so much, Edward, not just for saving me and loving me, but for doing your best to make me love myself," she muttered into my neck.

I closed my eyes and leaned my head against hers, pressing my lips against the part of the scar running along the corner of her soft lips. "As I love you, forever and always."

Wrapped in her arms, with her shoulders relaxed for the first time in weeks, I found myself in the exact place I wanted to be until the world fell away. The enemies had been destroyed and now there was nothing standing between us and our forever.

_Forever. _

Forever with _Bella_.

Though I loathed the thought of damning her to this existence, a bigger part of me - my inner monster - didn't care either way. I would love her for every star in the sky, for every tree on the planet, for every galaxy in the unending universe. She was my saving grace, and I hoped that I could give her even a minuscule ounce of the happiness she has bestowed upon me and blessed me with.

Bella's smile, my crooked smile, lifted my cheeks as I thought of forever with Isabella Marie Swan, soon to be Cullen, and I could think of no greater bliss. I would take her, scars and all, and I would love her more than anyone had ever loved anyone else in existence.

She had every part of me, even the soul I did not believe in, as she would forever.

Selfishly, I knew I had every part of her, and even more selfishly, I had never been so happy with breaking one of those view rules I tried to keep intact during my existence. I had coveted something I should never have even glanced at.

Should I be damned beyond this life, this existence...

At the very least, I was blessed to meet an Angel of God, and I will be damned to hell long before I ever let her go, wings and all.

_Thank you, _I prayed into the silence, to no one I knew, _for giving me her. My Saving Grace. _


End file.
